The Weak Should Fear the Strong
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Absolute power, absolute dominance. Nothing in this world could withstand the mightiest General's strength and determination. When she had a goal in mind, she would go forth and achieve it to their dying breath. No matter the supposed danger or difficulty, she was Esdeath, and nothing could last against the strongest warrior on the planet.


**Hi all, this is a request from Whackybiscuit. If you don't know, I write a smut story alongside him titled "No More Fairy Tails" that is posted on his account on FanFictionNet and my account on HentaiFoundry. If you enjoy this content, then you'll be sure to enjoy that as well.**

**Warnings: Non-Con to Dub-Con, temperature play, BDSM-ish.**

**XxXxXxXx**

Esdeath missed slaughtering The North already. Just a week had passed since she demolished the opposing nation's army and her boredom had nothing to satiate itself. Her animalistic bloodlust gnawed annoying at the back of her skull.

Unlike most of her troops, Esdeath couldn't be content with just a stiff drink. And anything to read that they plundered from The North's capital was just boring drivel that didn't interest her. Any of the books on war were far too simple for her, though she did linger along some "heated" romance novels.

Having a lover was something that interested the ice cold conqueror, but right now she was in the mood to break something. And while she wasn't well versed in love, she knew that breaking the "significant other" shouldn't be done… at least not until they disobey you one to many times.

That's how she found herself in a small up and coming town, looking for a new toy. She told her Beasts that she would be gone and they could expect to see her at the Capital or returning to the camp, depending on if her hunger was quelled.

The Danger Beasts in the region were far to simple and weak, they'd break after meer minutes. And the livestock was no better, not even a stallion or mare that she could purchase to breed her own pet for the future.

All in all, the town was just a disappointment, but she didn't really hold much expectations either for a town just a few days march from the Capital. As night was falling, Esdeath chose to enter an inn over camp simply because nature's ferocity had been beaten into submission here. Maybe they shelved some other romantic novels or dating guides as well?

Walking in, the smell of booze and food wafted around the room. It was a smaller inn than those newer hotels being made and it felt nicer, simpler.

She ignored the few not drunk enough to realize a ranking soldier walked in as they quivered and ran.

Her decision might also have been influenced by this establishment finding itself to be one of the leading dens of the underbelly that started to fester in the town.

She felt a little giddy at the thought of someone trying to attack her in her sleep. It had been years since that last happened.

As she walked to the counter, something caught the eye of the Capital's Strongest.

Far in the dark corner, there was cloaked someone who looked like they were hiding. They weren't doing a bad job at it if Esdeath didn't notice them instantly.

Ordering a room like normal as well as food and drink, Esdeath "watched" the person. She originally thought they were hiding from her, however, that idea didn't hold water if they couldn't tell when she spotted them.

Even though they failed, her curiosity was piqued. Maybe she could add a new recruit to her regiment and get something out of this town after all.

After eating the surprisingly well made steak with wine, she made her move.

A pile of mugs surrounded the target, a large enough quantity that even Esdeath's demon blood would feel the effects of that.

With her steps nonexistent and breath lighter than a snowflake, Esdeath reached her goal and pulled them around.

The fear and shock in those golden eyes made Esdeath smile.

Then a fist aimed at her face had her start laughing.

She quite easily caught the hand, or was paw a better word now?

Her brow cocked at the cat ears and fangs she saw now decorate the blonde's face.

But what truly sold this moment to lock forever in her mind was the pure chaotic beauty. The terror of realization in those fiery golden globes. Her chest trying not to heave as her heart beat with the force of a canon. As well, Esdeath didn't mind the Teigu user's figure either.

Feeling a want between her legs as they stared down for what felt like an eternity.

She finally found something in this town that made this whole trip for her.

Right as her neck was nearly bit in two, a block of ice encapsulated the wild woman. Restraining her as Esdeath kept her mouth frozen open, unable to move her jaw as she could only breath and salivate.

"Look at those teeth, adorable that you thought something so primitive could ever possibly harm me." She knew the lion couldn't hear her, she gave her a way to breath, not to listen.

As a tongue started moving with unintelligible words coming from her mouth, Esdeath wanted to stop her new luggage from crying out all the way back to camp.

There were the tried and true methods; sticking a small ice ball in her mouth and making it grow into a burning gag, or piercing the tongue with a jagged shard that extended to the roof and bottom of the jaw to make a little saw.

However, she was feeling rather devious. Watching the beast slobber over herself.

Many different methods came and went until she picked one that they'd find most humiliating.

Her arm lazily moved around the block, taunting her captive as she went lower and lower.

It was quite auspicious that the activation of the Teigu pushed the brown coat away from her hips. Now Esdeath could strike unabated.

Placing a hand on the ice, it deformed and moved like a liquid.

Pushing her arm down to the elbow, Esdeath finally reached her prize and yanked it out.

The damp black fabric that once covered her decency was now shoved into her mouth.

The muffled screams of rebellion and indignation were music to Esdeath's ears.

"Now, now, if you keep drooling like the dog you are, you might start waterboarding yourself." She pet the top of the ice, and turned back to the counter.

"I changed my mind, I can't stay when such a tempting project landed in my lap, but you can keep the change." She waved the shocked man off, as well as ignoring everyone left who didn't have enough sense or courage to run.

With her control over the ice, she dipped her hand back inside and gripped the tube top. Dragging her toy forwards by it.

As those magnificent tits were nearly revealed to the world, Esdeath took the lioness back to her camp. Though not without showing her off to the town for a bit.

**Xx**

Arriving at her camp, Liver stood at attention. Unphased by his leader's newest experiment and its hindered noises.

"You may address me." Esdeath lackadaisically strolled back into camp. Letting the few lucky soldiers near them to witness the greatness she would tarnish.

"Is there anything you wish for us to procure that would assist your endeavors?" Despite lowering his arm and following his General, the tone and posture were rigorously held high.

Esdeath tapped on her chin in thought. "I presume my tools are still inside my tent."

"Nothing has been touched since you left."

"Then do whatever pleases you, so long as it doesn't disturb me or my acquaintance." She couldn't wait to break this bitch.

"That is most kind of you, General, thank you for such generosity." Liver continued to follow his savior until she reached her tent and he stood ten feet away with his back to it.

Coming out of the woodwork, Daidara and Nyau took up spots as well, so that nothing could interfere with their Master.

Finally within her rather massive tent, Esdeath tore off the animal's shirt just like she did her panties. Though this time she was gracious enough to not use it as a gag, simply tossing it aside. Leaving the buxom blonde in her leggings, scarf, cloak, and Teigu belt.

Turning away from the prisoner, Esdeath walked to her desk and bent down to pull out a long chest from underneath, showing off her pristine panty-clad ass.

Opening the chest, she made sure her onlooker could see all the "fun" toys that Esdeath neatly organized and properly maintained.

"I think we've had enough of a preamble, don't you?" She walked back up to the block and reached in, this time grabbing their throat and tossing them to the floor. Leaving the cloak trapped in ice.

Without skipping a beat, the animal tried to escape.

It was still far to slow for Esdeath.

A kick knocked the feral woman against the bed, and a hand on her head applied a painful amount of pressure.

"Now, now, Kitten, cease any and all insolent behavior. After all, with that Teigu of yours, I can do whatever I want and so long as I stitch you back together, you won't die."

She pressed harder against their skull. "But you can't stitch back together a brain… Now then, tell me your name."

Esdeath grabbed the gag of soaked fabric and threw it over her shoulder.

"You didn't know it?" The befuddlement on her face was just adorable.

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but I wouldn't know anything about the underbelly of a rinky dink town. Now, answer my question, I won't ask again. And think very carefully about the consequences of lying to me."

"My friends will save m-AAAHH!" She could feel the nails breaking her skin and tapping against her skull.

"M-my name is… Leone!" Despite the stutter, Leone's eyes maintain direct contact with her captor's.

"I see, well then, now that introductions are done, it's time for the fun stuff to happen."

As she let go of her pet's head, she had to smack them back to the center and hold them down again.

"It's quite amusing, you know. How you think that you have any chance of escape after being marched through an army camp and three other Teigu wielders standing just outside." Esdeath stated her simple truth while toying with Leone's tail, the lioness face down in the dirt.

"But, this will get old fast." She put her hands around Leone's waist and undid Lionel, all before Leone could even turn to strike.

Sealing it in a ball of ice, Esdeath threw it outside the tent flap with enough force that winds churned up inside. Letting Leone believe it was gone forever when in reality it was hovering above the tent.

"Now, for a good pet-"

"Fuck you, you crazy bitch!"

She put her heel on Leone's head. "For a good pet to be made, it must be properly broken in." Speaking as if nothing occurred.

"Given you're feral, it might be better to ease you in by letting you choose what to do first." She removed her foot and allowed the unpowered Leone to push herself up.

"Either perform jumping jacks and shake those tits for me, or do the splits while playing with yourself." Her evil smile sending chills down Leone's spine.

"What the fuck?! I'm not some prostitute, you-!" Her words died as she felt a tremendous weight on her shoulders.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt to make your own choices. But rejection isn't a part of that." Esdeath made sure her aura of power was enough to send Class 2 Danger Beasts running.

She could see the sweat forming on her Kitten's brow as her blood most assuredly turned cold.

"F-Fuck no!"

This time Esdeath was shocked. Just who was this thug from a small town? But just as quickly, the shock left and Esdeath waved her hand to punish her pet.

Four ice shards came from nowhere and made contact with all four limbs. As the ice grew, it started lifting Leone up into the air and making her spread eagle.

"What the hell is this? Let me go yo-!" Once again a soaked wad of cloth was shoved into her mouth, but this one was different. The scent and taste (no matter how hard Leone tried to ignore) made her realize what it was.

"Now then, Kitten, that's probably worth more than everything you own, so if you ruin them in any way, then you will pay the price for the destruction of Military Property, but more importantly, My property." Esdeath smiled as she pushed her panties even deeper into Leone's mouth as she started to gag.

"Though I usually enjoy hearing screams, your crass language is annoying me. Whatmore, I actually intend for you to keep your tongue to fulfil other duties." She sauntered around her captive, using her nails and freezing touch to burn everywhere she touched. Be it a small flick to the nipple, or a hearty slap on the ass, The cold would strike hard and fast.

Her slow and deliberate punishment seemed random, but there were times where she would stop walking and focus her efforts in one place.

Leone's painfully erect breasts were carressed and suckled, creepily enough, Esdeath even put her head against them to listen to the powerful thumping of her heart before crossing an "X" over it and leaving a burning cold kiss to mark the spot.

Along her back, Esdeath raked her fingers down before grabbing the scarf and yanking it. Choking Leone to hear her whimpers and struggled attempts at breathing. Finally freeing her when her eyes started to roll back.

When she made her way down to Leone's stomach, she traced along the toned muscles and went dangerously close to her unprotected sex. Inching closer and closer as the touch got colder and colder. And as her fingers started to move through her trimmed mound, the Demon turned around. Moving her deft hands back up Leone's body. If they weren't painfully cold, Leone might have giggled at the hands gliding up her sides.

Following the sides, Esdeath licked and nibbled around Leone's neck and moved towards her arms. Still taking in her being by dragging her tongue along the crevices of her pit while a firm hand worked on her breasts. Licking her Kitten clean before moving to the other side.

At this point, her pet's skin was pale, quivering lips a deep blue, but those eyes were still a burning gold. Still, Esdeath could see it, however small, they did dim. This facade of an indomitable will was quite endearing, but it would come to an end, Esdeath would happily make sure of that. With her resolution, Esdeath just gave a condescending smile to her pet and pet her on the cheek as all they could manage was a low tumbling growl.

**Xx**

When she first began her day, Esdeath was bored out of her mind and would have preferred tearing off her own nails instead of having to march her men back to the Capital. But now, she had spent more time working to methodically tear this slutty lioness' pride and decency to shreds so that she understood her true place in this world, why she was born and why her life went the way it did. All of it was to bring her to her Master's feet, where she would stay and bring her unending joy and pleasure.

She was simply sat down with a frozen cup, waiting for more of the original ice prison her pet came from to melt. Now that the Sun had come up a while ago, she realized her tongue had gotten a bit dry from all her gentle touches on her Kitten's skin.

From those light gestures that could have been misread as a lover's caress, Leone certainly didn't feel loved.

Her skin was nearly as white as a sheet and her lips deathly pale, across her body were countless burns from dry ice kisses and bites that broke the skin that were quickly frozen shut. Frostbite had even started to settle in on her bound wrists and ankles. Haggard and visible pants came out of her panty filled mouth. Frost even seemed to have built up on their tongue. But Esdeath didn't care about any of the mediocre physical damage incurred. That was treatable with Lionel in less than an hour. What truly made her ecstatic was the dead look in her eyes. The golden globes still had an alluring shine, but that was due to the tears falling from her blood-shot eyes.

Leone seemed like a dead man walking, and Esdeath couldn't be happier.

"You will listen to your owner's command without fail." Leone nodded as she stared blankly forwards. When Esdeath walked in front of her, she stared at the floor to not anger her.

The binds finally fell slack and put Leone back onto her own feet. Making her stumble forwards into Esdeath's breasts.

She tried to push herself away, but Esdeath wrapped her arms around the naked blonde. Calming her like a wolf would her cub, having them focus on her steady heart beat.

When her pet wasn't trying to run into the corner of the room, she let go of their head and grabbed their hands. Breaking off the ice binds to remove the final clothing left on her upper body. Gently kissing the wounds without her freezing touch being triggered.

Working her way up to the shivering and salty cheeks. Finally arriving at her lips and giving her a gentle kiss. Leading with her tongue, Esdeath winded forward and hooked the gag. Grabbing it with a gentle bite and pulling back. Leaving a panty bridge between the two panting women. One out of sheer lust and want, the other at being able to breathe unhindered and held so carefully after such a long ordeal.

Esdeath was actually quite surprised, but her instruction had been upheld. There was not a single point of damage left on them. So she flung it onto the bed without Leone ever feeling those now warm hands leaving her body.

The General bent lower as her head passed the dripping slit, it took considerable willpower to not just ravage her then and there. She wanted to try something new in not having a mindless pet, and without working up to making her accept and crave Esdeath's touch. They would probably end up like many of the slaves she saw in the Capital.

As their ankles were freed, and legs stripped, she started kissing and cuddling her way back up. Taking one final wiff at their pure essence before standing straight.

All that was left on her ghostly lioness was the scarf. Esdeath actually quite liked it, it could make for a great form of identification or leash.

Putting those thoughts aside for now, Esdeath took hold of her Kitten's hands and placed them on her chest. Undoing a few buttons with their hands before stopping so they could do so on their own.

Just as she hoped, they worked on stripping their master at their command. Working their way down the jacket to free those phenomenal puppies from their confines. From there, they undid her belt and pulled down her skirt to get first row seats to a glistening cunt with no hair in sight. They seemed to get light headed from the intoxicating scent, but quickly moved forwards as they slid off her shoes. Placing everything in a heap around them.

'I guess she can always learn how to properly place my clothing, but it's a fine start.' Esdeath mused as she pulled the broken woman forwards into a hug, their tits rubbing against each other as their nipples hardened. Or more so thawed in Leone's case.

"That's a good Kitten, now, let's get you fixed up." She whispered into her pet's ear as she wrapped something around her waist with a click.

In a whoosh of air, her Kitten had an intense energy flowing through her. As the burns and cuts healed with no evidence of her being harmed in the first place. Though something more pressing to Esdeath was how the already marvelous melons were now even larger, bordering on being larger than her own head.

Curious, Esdeath grabbed Leone's ass started to knead it. Coming to the magnificent realization that it had expanded too.

Starting to thaw out her toy by skin-to-skin contact, Esdeath pushed her leg forwards and started to grind against Leone's pussy. Eliciting shy and mewling cries of pleasure. Blood slowly arriving back to her face as it became lively again.

Leaning her head forwards again, her kitten followed along as they kissed. The scratchy cat tongue leaving her mouth with quite a few unique sensations.

As this continued, Leone turned into more and more of a mess in her Mistress' hands.

Without warning Esdeath backed off and let Leone crumple to the floor.

She just looked up from her place, confused, but still not meeting Esdeath's gaze.

"Would you look at this, I'm all dirty." Leone didn't see anything on the marble body before her.

"I believe that you should clean up the mess you made." She put her leg towards Leone a clear liquid covering the appendage.

Nodding, she crawled forward and went to work. Lapping up all of her own juices that Esdeath procured through her teasing. Making sure to not miss a spot on these marvelous hairless legs. More focused on experiencing every part of her than the punishment she would receive had she done poorly.

Reaching her inner thigh, Leone found that she wasn't the only culprit at hand. Before her very eyes, she could see Esdeath's want and lust just dripping.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Leone continued to clean the mess she caused. Getting closer and closer to the arousing scent as her animalistic mind started to cloud. She didn't even realize when she finished, only being snapped free when Esdeath pulled her back by her hair.

"Great work, Kitten, but now we should go back to how this all started. Choose what happens first; you play with your breasts, or expose yourself to me while you masturbate." She concluded with a head pat between her pet's cat ears.

With her resistance broken, she now obeyed the order that brought her long and arduous punishment. Standing to give her owner a better view, Leone used her bulky animal hands to move around her titanic tits. The powerful transformed hands being unable to hold back the sheer magnitude of these perfect juggs.

At first, it was a simple and repetitive motion of her breasts being lifted and dropped. Yet as disinterest started to take hold, Leone brought her teat up to her mouth as she licked and sucked on it. Using her other claw to pinch and pull her free nipple. Working up her courage to finally stare directly into her captor's eyes.

After she swapped back and forth between her breasts, with her massive mammaries covered in her slobber, she acted as though she were giving someone a tit job. Crashing those puppies together and pushing them up and down together before slapping them and rubbing them opposite one another.

What really made Esdeath wet was the fact that those funbags could break a man's skull with how much force and weight was behind them.

With a snap, Esdeath stopped Leone in mid-bounce. "That's quite enough, now for your second task."

Again, it began as an awkward stumbling as Leone tried to figure out what to do. She eyed the bed at the side to sit down on, but staining her Mistress' fabric might cause her to be punished. So she ended up just spreading her legs three feet apart and making do.

It was quite a sight for Esdeath to realize that Lionel didn't just make her pet… plumper. Now, her cunt was capped off with a wild mane of hair just like her head.

With her larger animal mittens, Esdeath figured her Kitten would be incapable of completing this order without reverting to her normal state. It was a pleasant surprise to be proven wrong.

Despite the fact that fingers were now twice as thick, Leone was able to fit in two down to the second knuckle. Her other hand spreading open her oozing pussy as moans were trickling out of her mouth alongside her drool.

The entrancing sight was made all the better for Esdeath as she took the leather desk seat. Gaining an even clearer view at this event as her juices began staining government property.

Her claws continued pumping in and out as she got wetter and wetter to let them inch closer and closer to be being completely buried in her snatch. Carefully rubbing her thumb against her hardening clit as the knot stuck inside her gut was winding tighter.

Soon enough, her hips started to gyrate to get more friction by humping her own hand. Her moans were getting louder and motions more erratic. With her eyes starting roll back, Esdeath snapped.

Instantly, Leone stopped her movements. No matter how desperately her animal instincts cried for release.

Esdeath grabbed her frozen figure and removed the massive digits from her hot quivering lips and stared directly into her eyes as she licked them clean. Releasing them from her grasp after she gently ran her tongue beneath the sharp claw.

"I've seen what I wanted, and I thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. So now it's time for you to get some real work done." Esdeath pushed herself further back into her seat and laid her arms on the armrests.

"Give me a lapdance."

It was an easy enough order to follow that started with tits waving hypnotically in front of the touchy recipient. Esdeath yanking her down by the scarf and delivering a forceful, tonguefuck of a kiss that left her breathless. Her gasping breath sending her bountiful beasts to clap against Esdeath's face.

Fear was the first thing she felt with her (remaining) mind returned. Instantly after, that was replaced by pleasure as The General took handfuls of her titflesh and eagerly motorboated herself.

Pulling herself back after minutes of being consumed by breasts, Esdeath slapped them to the sides as if saying 'next'.

Grabbing the top of the seat, Leone pulled herself up to stand on the armrests. Gyrating her naked core inches away from her Master's face. Locking up when cool fingers spread her lips apart and penetrated her. Moving with a power and technique Leone never could have imagined existing. With the jaw dropping sensation leaving just as quickly as it arrived. Causing the leg locked Lioness to fall backwards and barely save herself by landing on all fours.

Receiving a loud and bone breaking slap to her ass that left a stinging red handprint, nearly forcing her to eat dirt.

Pushing herself back to her feet, Leone brought herself closer to her Owner's lap as she started twerking her bodacious buns. Letting her flawless phat ass quake with the force her squats could exert.

But much like every other time, Esdeath wasn't going to just watch as this beauty presented herself before her. So she spread her pet's ass apart and pushed her thumb into their rear.

However, unlike every other grope or molestation, Leone ran away from her touch. Turning her butt away and putting her hands over it.

"What are you doing? Cease this outlandish behavior and return what is mine this instant."

Leone went back to shriveling up and avoiding Esdeath's gaze. "I-i-i-i…" She knew what saying 'No' would get her and didn't want to go back to that sorry state.

"I-i-i… My butt is… overly sensitive. I can't handle things being put up there."

Staring down Leone with a sadistic smile splitting her face, Esdeath had quite a perfect idea. "I see, I understand your reasoning, but you're not getting off easy. You rejected the touch of your Mistress. So let me show you why you will never do that again."

She walked past her pet and bent down to grab something, being sure to show off her ass and stand with her legs far enough apart that her pussy was unobscured.

A small chest was pulled out, appearing to be quite significant as it was highly decorated. The wood was a dark oak with a high quality finish and the iron lock was inlaid with gold.

"Now then, you should properly express your gratitude, Kitten. I've never properly shared anything before in my life. Whatmore, this is something I had to get the Capital's leading scientist to create it."

She put her index finger against the lock as ice formed on her fingers, creating the key.

Esdeath took out the object and put it behind her back as she started coming forth like an excited teenager. Leaving the box open on her bed, exposing the silk cushioning, and a bizarre imprint left inside.

"I want you to play with yourself, but this time with something better than your fingers." Revealing her surprise in all its glory.

Held in both her hands was a massive sex toy, and nothing normal about it.

The shape wasn't anything like a human dick, instead it was bright red with a cone shaped head. It was covered in veins and glands that looked extremely real. The width of it varied all throughout, but even at the smallest, it had to have been four inches. The length was ludicrous as well, surely going past nine inches, maybe even eleven. But the part that Leone feared the worst was the large knot at the near the base.

"Do you like it? I killed the dragon myself, it's one of my favorites out of my entire collection." Esdeath casually shared.

Leone couldn't speak, hell, she couldn't even think. It was only when Esdeath shoved it into her hands and she felt the sheer weight of this thing that her mind reset.

The order was to play with herself, so maybe she could get away with no penetration.

Moving the hefty toy towards her cunt, she felt warmth coming off of it unlike any dildo she'd felt both the top and bottom to get any real control over it as she slid it back and forth against her slit. The disproportionate width gave her a very bumpy ride, as well as the veins adding that extra nudge of stimulation.

In the middle of this, Esdeath reached out and started playing with her tits. Abusing her nipples as she pinched and pulled, then kissing and licking as if to apologize. Shoving her funbags every which way she pleased.

After minutes of this pleasuring torture, she moved a hand down to redirect the toy so Leone could only prod it against her dripping core. She feared that the head wouldn't be able to fit as it was slowly pushed deeper.

Finally gaining the courage, Leone pushed the head inside and felt her knees get weak as her climax inched closer. Esdeath supported her by propping her up with her tits. Having an evil smile on her face as she witnessed her pet's adorable panting and blushing. All to stop it with the snap of her finger and removing the toy before they realized what had happened.

"You did well, Kitten, but I never gave you permission to cum." Esdeath placed the toy between their breasts.

Leone couldn't respond as she wound down with her animal instinct going haywire. Her increased senses while transformed making it so arduous to have her nipples grinding against her Mistress'. Especially when she could smell how wet they both were.

"Now then, play with yourself again." Esdeath returned the toy as Leone emphatically tried to reach her high only to be shot down again.

This cycle continued for what seemed like an eternity for Leone, until she finally broke down in tears like Esdeath wanted from the start.

"P-p-please, I-i-i-i need to cum." Her hands were covered in her juices that dripped down the toy. She could barely stand as she held onto Esdeath for balance.

"Hmm." Esdeath had a faux thoughtful look on her face as she tapped her chin with the tip of the giant wet time it had only taken an hour to break her down, so progress was going very well. It was finally time that she could punish her toy for rejecting her touch.

"Alright, I don't see why you can't." A look of feral delight splashed across the tear stained Lioness' face. "However, let me do something first."

Grabbing the massive toy by the bottom, Esdeath brought it up to her mouth. She ran her tongue along the glands of the head as she pushed it down her throat. Craning her head upwards as more and more of it went in while Esdeath didn't have a single issue. Leone could see her throat bulging to fit all of that monster meat. Finally arriving at the knot, Esdeath somehow managed to fit that inside of her mouth when Leone made sure to never let that enter her pussy. It looks like it would have dislocated her jaw as she took it to the base, but her expression wasn't anything less than pure elation.

Pulling it back, drool and slobber were dripping off of the toy as Esdeath licked clean all of Leone's juices. As the head finally exited, thick strands of spit still connected it to her mouth. The Capital's Strongest panting with a blush on her face while her tongue was still up and ready to suck. There was nothing in Leone's life that would be as shocking as this.

Without a word, Esdeath walked back to her chair and sat her naked ass down, instantly making a wet spot. "Sit down."

Leone walked forwards, going to sit in front of Esdeath before she put her hand up. "On my lap."

Her Kitten hesitantly got closer and when she tried to sit, Esdeath properly positioned her. Facing forwards, her knees pressed along the Ice Queen's legs as she was kneeling above her with her claws placed on her shoulders.

Esdeath just kept her smile and took her eyes off of the boobs rubbing against her cheeks. Her hands moving behind Leone's legs as she pushed the very tip of the toy against her labia.

Then in the next instant, the dragon dick was forced up Leone's unprepared derriere.

Her response was wild, just like Esdeath wanted. Instead of a whimpering cry, a scream echoed through the entire camp as she squirted in a powerful orgasm. Unable to control her spasming body as her claws dug into her Owner's back.

Her vision was still blurred and body like jello when Esdeath started to push in more than just the head. The Lioness screaming out she felt her muscles tighten around the artificial cock to pull it in deeper. Clawing up her Mistress' back as she came again.

Drool dripped down her face and tits as she finally took half of it in. Her breathing was harder than ever and she felt like her heart was going to explode, but her face held the biggest smile Esdeath had ever seen.

Having a bit of trouble sending it further in, Esdeath pulled it out to the tip and slammed it back. Forcing her abused anus to take it all until the knot. So much cum was dripping on Esdeath that she could bathe in it.

Glassy eyed and unable to stop shaking, Leone couldn't let go of Esdeath for support as she buried her face into her tits to not fall.

While adoring the mewls to stop were music greater than anything the Capital could produce, and she didn't want it to end.

Fixing her knee, Esdeath placed it against the bottom of the toy and pushed it up while using her hands to pull Leone down.

Unlike all of the other times, this was slow and most assuredly painful as this once proud, rebellious, powerhouse of a lion had to feel their anus stretch and insides contort to fit the massive knot of a monster cock.

She didn't know when it fully entered her rear, all she could feel was the pain and tears going down her face. Her smiling face had her eyes rolled up and jaw couldn't close. Her cum flowing so fast and frequent it looked like she was pissing herself.

Esdeath just took in the sight and touched herself. The bloody cuts on her back only making her wetter as the archaic sensation of pain ran through her nerves.

"And here's your final hurdle." She spoke to her Kitten even though her mind had checked out quite a bit ago.

Twisting the base of the dragon dildo with both hands, a small latch opened at the bottom of the treated wood. Esdeath pushed the button inside and waited.

For a few seconds, nothing was different, and then, it happened.

A small humming noise began to form within the tent. Leone started to twitch as the toy started to vibrate.

Less than 3 seconds later, the small humming turned into a cacophonous buzzing that shook the tent like an earthquake was happening.

As Leone's whole body shut down, she let out the loudest roar her body could possibly make as she had the strongest orgasm in her entire life. Esdeath eagerly grabbing the limp girl by her face and forcefully shoving her tongue down their throat.

If they survived not being split in two by that toy, then something as trivial as choking couldn't possibly harm them.

And there they stayed for hours. Leone's unconscious body spasming from orgasms as she was played with like a doll for Esdeath's own sexual pleasure.

**XxXx**

Waking up with a nice stretch and a yawn, Esdeath rolled her nearly healed shoulders as she began her daily routine.

She set her clothes for the day to the side as she entered her shower. Enjoying the feeling of water running over her skin. Petting the head of her pet as she was being eaten out. Her toes curling and voice rising as her climax rose. Crushing Kitten's head between her thighs as she let out a satisfied moan and continued to properly clean herself and her pet.

After a bit more petting than needed, the master and animal walked out of the shower and dried off.

In the time it took for Esdeath to put on her clothes, Leone stared from her place on the floor as she silently waited to see if she would get to wear anything today. Her tail wagging from side to side.

Esdeath put her hand under Leone's chin and scratched it as she purred. "You did quite superb work with your tongue, though I can't help but feel like that cat tongue of yours is cheating… Though I suppose you can be properly dressed today, maybe you can walk on two legs soon enough."

Picking out the clothes she purchased for her pet, she ended on a black shirt only two sizes too small that her breasts spilled out of constantly, white lacy panties that would surely be wet by noon, and a dark blue skirt that were cut so short it was basically like she had nothing on.

As she smiled at her obedient pet, a question passed the back of her mind that might actually lead her to some more fun. "Who were those friends you mentioned when we met last week?"

**XxXxXxXx**

**That was a request given to be by Whackybiscuit. Finally finished it at 12:21 AM. I really need a better sleep schedule… Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed my work. I might do a continuation for this, but so far, it was only ever given to me as a one-shot request. So we'll see what happens.**

**If you want to see more of my work, you can check out "No More Fairy Tails" posted on Whackybiscuit's account on FanFictionNet and my account on HentaiFoundry (Names Are Inane).**


End file.
